


In The Closet

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Closeted Character, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Idea dump, Love Confessions, M/M, No I mean literally closeted, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short One Shot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: Based on that gif of Sam opening the closet and Cas is standing right there. Turned it into a typical 7 Minutes in Heaven thing.(You've read hundred of these kinds of one shots, what's one more?)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is somewhat cringey.

College finals were always a stressful time for Cas. What was even more stressful, however, was a simple game of 7 Minutes in Heaven. Only it wasn't so simple.

The young English Major sat in a circle on the floor of his dorm with Charlie Bradbury, his best friend and roommate, Balthazar, his rich party animal of a cousin, Sam Winchester, law major and a good friend, and… Dean.

Dean, who was Sam's older, dropout brother. Dean, who already owned his own mechanic shop, and owned the sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala parked outside. Dean, who wore leather jackets and belted out classical rock on a regular basis, but had a heart of gold and was the sweetest man Cas ever knew.

Dean Winchester… whom Cas was deeply, madly, hopelessly in love with. 

"Alright, Cassie, you're up!" Charlie's voice pipes up through the collective laughter of everyone in the group, cutting through Cas' thoughts. Charlie was practically heading the game. How she played it was that each person would go into the closet one by one, and their partner would be picked by the person who rolled the highest number on a pair of dice. Sounds simple, right? 

Wrong.

Castiel had been in the closet once already (they were on their second round), and the sheer anxiety he felt due to not knowing if he was going to get Dean was insane. You can imagine how big his sigh of relief was when Balthazar stumbled through instead, half drunk, taking up all 7 minutes by rambling on about some hot girl he hooked up with recently. 

"You should come with me next time there's a party," Bal had said in the end. "I'll hook you up with a pretty fine girl too!"

Cas had chuckled nervously, his cheeks harbouring a fair tinge of pink. Yeah. Girls. Right.

Now Castiel was back in the closet, and this time, he was less nervous. It was a broom closet, really, but quite spacious, and all the cleaning equipment had been dumped outside. There was no light, except that which came from the small dirty window in the door. Even so, Cas felt cramped. Were there any spiders? There better not be any spiders. 

The sounds of cheers and hypes were filtering through the door, and suddenly Cas' nerves spiked again. What if it was Dean? Oh god, anyone but-

"Hey, Cas."

Shit.

The green eyed man leaned against the doorway for a second, smirking, then finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him. No. No no no no no. 

"We don't have to do anything, right?" Dean asked nonchalantly, leaning back against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

"N-No." Cas cleared his throat. "Charlie makes sure there's no forced, uh, interactions of that sort."

"Ok."

Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Once again, Cas found himself admiring how beautiful Dean was, despite the elephants rampaging in his stomach. The way the warm, muted light glowed against one side of Dean's face, highlighting all the freckles, like grains of sugar scattered all over. Cas loved seeing all the muscles in Dean's face ease into relaxation, making the man look peaceful, almost holy. And his tenderly exposed neck… it called to Cas, tempting him to lay a kiss on the skin-

"Can I ask you something?" Dean spoke up, jolting Cas out of his thoughts. "What goes on in the closet stays in the closet, right?"

Cas managed to shrug.

"I suppose."

Dean cracked open one eye.

"What I mean is, can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Cas blinked.

"Of course."

Dean slowly let out a breath and stood up straighter.

"I like girls, obviously. But I like guys too. It's recent, and it's confusing, and I don't know what to make of it, or do about it, or how to deal with it."

Cas blinked again, this time in surprise.

"Oh. I did not see that coming."

"Yeah, no kidding," Dean scoffed. "Neither did I."

Cas pursed his lips for a moment, letting the silence hang between them.

"Figuring yourself out can be confusing," Cas said. "And daunting. It's like you're sure of yourself, piloting your own ship one minute, and then having that ship taken away from you. Being forced to swim inna vast, directionless ocean without anything to help you float."

"Not how I would word it, but you managed to hit the nail on the head. Speaking from experience?"

Cas chuckled. "I have been extremely gay for the past two years now, and no one knows it except Charlie. I'm trusting you to keep this between us."

"Hey, cross my heart. I'll stay quiet if you do."

The two men shared some light laughter, which did a lot to ease Castiel's nerves.

"So," Dean continued. "Since we're spilling secrets, being hella gay, you got the hots for someone?"

Cas blushed in the dim light.

"There is one person."

"Ooh, what's he like?"

"Well… where do I start?" The blue-eyed male rubbed the back of his neck. "He's taller than me. Kind. A bit stubborn, but you get used to it. He lights up my day brighter than a thousand suns combined, and has the best laugh I've heard come out of anyone's mouth. His music taste takes some getting used to, but I can easily let that pass." A small burst of courage overtook Cas, and he gradually closed the distance between them, gazing softly into Dean's wonderful green eyes. Dean didn't lean further back, and Cas found himself grateful for that. "He's strong, both physically and mentally, though sometimes you have to convince him that he doesn't have to be. He's more complex than he would let anyone, even himself, believe. He's far more intelligent than he gives himself credit for, and understands things far more deeply than anyone would ever realise. I admit, that still catches me off guard. Not to mention, he is the most stunning man I have ever laid eyes upon… and I don't think I want to fall for another."

By now they were face to face, faces only inches apart. Dean quickly glanced at Cas' lips, and caught the other man doing the same.

"What's his name?" Dean whispered into the space between them, their breaths mingling.

"I think you already know him," Cas whispered back, leaning in, an open invitation on his lips that Dean was more than willing to accept-

"Surprise!" Balthazar flung the closet door wide open, catching Dean and Cas square in the middle of initiating their first kiss. They both looked like a pair of deer caught in the headlights as the rest of their group laughed and cheered. Cas pulled himself away from Dean faster than he had ever moved before, brushing himself off as his face and ears burned. He looked at Dean, not being able to hide a smile, and Dean shrugged.

"Cat's out of the bag now, I guess."

Cas laughed and stepped out of the smaller space.

"Since we're coming out of the closet anyway, I think it's time for me to announce that I am very, very gay."

"And I'm bi as FUCK!" Dean announced as he grabbed Castiel, dipped him, and kissed him fully right then and there, in front of everyone. Among Sam's shouts of "Get a room!" was Cas' unbridled laughter.

"Maybe we can work on the labels later," Cas suggested as he was uprighted.

"Damn right we could," Dean agreed as he pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek. "But for now, how about we stick to "boyfriends?""

"That could work with me."


End file.
